


to be young

by achillese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Michael are trying to enjoy their vacation at the beach together, but flirtatious girls keep interrupting them, with their sights set on Michael. Adam's not amused. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be young

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the result of not having a proper Internet connection for a week while on a vacation of my own.

Michael’s never bothered by the fact that girls constantly hit on him while he’s at the beach, but Adam’s always pissed off when it happens. Michael reassures him time after time that it doesn’t matter, doesn’t mean anything, doesn’t alter the way Michael feels about Adam, but the human can’t help having a jealous streak whenever a girl in a bikini walks up to them and starts getting touchy-feely with the archangel. 

It’s not as if Adam’s blind: he knows Michael’s the very definition of attractive, so he can’t even say he’s surprised that it keeps happening. He just wishes it would stop for five seconds, but everywhere they turn, someone’s looking Michael up and down, publicly undressing him with their eyes. Even _guys_ turn for a moment to admire him; something inherent about Michael’s body and grace makes everyone turn their heads whenever they get the chance. 

Thus, a perpetual raincloud hangs above Adam’s head for most of their weeklong vacation to the beach, and it’s not as if Michael doesn’t notice. 

“Are you really going to let this get to you?” Michael asks one afternoon. 

They’re eating lunch together on the boardwalk, sitting across from one another at the wooden table and benches. Adam has a hamburger while Michael only munches on onion rings, stealing sips from Adam’s soda every now and then. 

Michael continues. “I keep telling you, there’s nothing for you to worry about. They’re just trying to flirt and it’s not as if I encourage them.”

That doesn’t make Adam feel any better about it. “You could at least try to pretend you’re not enjoying it,” he mutters before biting angrily into his hamburger.

Michael sits up a little straighter. “I _don’t_ enjoy it. I’d much rather be left alone so I can spend more time with you.” He pauses. “It’s not as if I can smite them on a public beach, Adam.”

“Don’t I wish.”

“Why are you letting this get to you? You _know_ how I feel about you. You know I love you.”

At that word Adam looks up from his burger and catches Michael’s eye, finally seeing the confusion and slight hurt in the green irises. It had taken them quite a long time to reach this spot in their relationship, where they could speak the L-word and not feel guilty or uncomfortable about it, considering their odd circumstances. After all, not very many couples could say they’d met while trapped in Hell together, and so Adam and Michael both knew just how special their bond really was, and how unusual. 

Adam swallows hard. “I love you too.” He wants to reach across the table and take Michael’s hand, but stops himself; he isn’t usually a fan of PDA, and he doesn’t want Michael to feel like he’s only doing it now to stake a public claim on Michael before any other girls approach them. “I just...” He trails off, unable to finish; he doesn’t even really know what he’d been about to say. 

Michael opens his mouth to say something when they both hear the all-too familiar sound of a girl’s voice: “Hi.”

It’s only a word – _‘hi’_ – but it’s enough for Adam to break his gaze with Michael and look back down at his hamburger. He’d heard enough random ‘hi’s’ to last him a lifetime and then some. A kind of self-aggravating curiosity makes Adam shift his eyes over to the girl standing beside their table. She’s tall and blonde, with long legs and an athletic body and toenails painted dark purple to match the bathing suit she’s got on. In other words, she’s not ugly. And Adam hates her. 

She’s clearly trying to look like she’s speaking to both of them, but really she’s only addressing Michael – her eyes keep shifting back to regard his shirtless, muscular physique. Adam can’t blame her, but he still hates her. 

Michael, damn him, doesn’t yet know the finer points of making a girl take the hint that you’re not interested, and so he turns to reply: “Hello.”

“So, this is kind of embarrassing, but...” the girl trails off and even with her tanned skin, Adam can see her cheeks flushing red, “...my friends kind of dared me to come over here and ask...I mean, it’s stupid, but...” Adam’s hatred is slowly fading into more curiosity as he lifts his soda to his lips, “okay, shitty pickup line on the horizon: did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

Adam’s immediate reaction to snort into his soda and choke a little makes Michael put his fist to his mouth to keep from laughing at his boyfriend’s pain. Meanwhile, the girl continues to stand there, perplexed. 

“That bad, huh?” she finally asks with a small giggle. “I keep trying to tell them lines like that don’t work on guys but they don’t believe me.” She’s still pink in the cheeks. 

“It’s not that,” Michael assured her, trying to salvage the awkward situation. “It’s just...” He looks across the table at Adam, who’s wiping small tears of mirth from his eyes. “It’s an inside joke. Sorry.”

The girl waves her hand. “Don’t worry about it. Like I said, they dared me.” 

She looks over her shoulder and it’s only then that Adam can spot the cluster of four other girls huddled near the ice cream booth, staring at him and Michael. One of the girls points to him and mutters something to the group and Adam can’t help but feel like they’re all trying to decide which of them is cuter.

Adam hates the beach.

“Really though,” the girl adds, “sorry to bother you. But thanks for proving my point.”

She waves goodbye and wanders away without another word. Michael waits a second or two before leaning across the table towards Adam again.

“See? She was harmless.”

“ _She_ was harmless. The other twenty girls before her? Not so much.”

Before Michael can even get a word in edgewise, one of the girl’s friends approaches them. Adam tries to set her on fire with his eyes, but unfortunately he hasn’t inherited any perks from being trapped in Hell. 

Michael’s quick to intercept her: “Sorry, we already sort of shot down your pickup line theory with your friend’s help earlier.”

“That’s okay. I wasn’t gonna use one on you anyway, handsome.” The new girl – a brunette with a nose piercing – winks at Michael coyly. “Unless that kind of thing does work on you and you just like playing hard to get.”

 _You’ve gotta be shitting me_ , Adam hisses to himself. 

Michael’s eyes wander over to Adam as though to gauge his reaction, and what he sees – a mixture of annoyance, frustration, and hurt – is enough to make him rethink his stance on harmless flirting. 

“I’m sorry,” Michael says as kindly as possible, “but I think there’s a slight misunderstanding.” He reaches across the table and shamelessly takes Adam’s hand in his, startling the blond. “I’m here with my boyfriend. We’re just taking a small vacation to the beach and enjoying the boardwalk together.” He gently rubs the pad of his thumb across Adam’s knuckles. “So I’m sorry, but I’m not interested. I’m sure you’re a very nice girl, though. Any guy here is lucky to have you.”

The girl looks more and more surprised throughout Michael’s mini-speech, and by the end she’s staring at his and Adam’s linked hands like it’s a new species. Adam almost – almost – feels sorry for her, as it’s clear she doesn’t quite know what to say, but all that sympathy vanishes the moment the girl snaps, “Whatever” and turns on her heel, whirling away from them in a flurry of righteous anger. 

Both of Michael’s eyebrows are raised in mild surprise. “I thought I’d handled it well,” he says.

“You did. She didn’t,” Adam tells him. His fingers are still laced with Michael’s and so he gives the archangel’s hand a squeeze. “Thank you.”

Michael caught his eyes and smiled fondly. “I’m sorry I didn’t do it the first time.”

“Better late than never, right?”

“That’s true.” Michael lifts Adam’s hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss to the back of it. “So am I forgiven?”

Adam pretends to think about it. “Pay for my deep fried Oreo’s and you’re forgiven.”

“Deal.”


End file.
